Cronicas de otra vida
by Axia Narumi
Summary: Alguna vez te imaginaste que tu amor mas grande, fuera en realidad un ser que no es de este mundo?...que harias al sentirte traicionado por aquel que mas amas?....una promesa que nunca se cumplio, y gracias a eso sigues con vida, para una eternidad..Fanfi
1. Chapter 1

Cronicas De una vida Diferente (Los vampiros que se esconden entre la humanidad)

Fan fic yaoi Kaix takao

a ver que les parece..las dudas poco a poco las voy aclarando asi que dejenme comentarios porfa XD

---------

Capitulo uno

"Lo que se hace por un ser amado"

En el hospital, en la habitacion 503, un chico se encuentra acostado...

varios moretones se pueden notar en su rostro...y manos...en realidad todo su cuerpo

esta lleno de esas marcas, marcas que se quedan para siempre no solo en su cuerpo

sino en el alma...una maquina proporciona aire a sus pulmones, esta inconsiente y pareciera

que esta sumergido en un profundo sueño...un sueño sin fin del cual no quisiera despertar.

afuera en los pasillos se escuchan los pasos de las enfermeras que vigilan a los demas pacientes,

pero no han persivido la presencia de alguien mas ajeno al personal del hospital. Una figura atraviesa

los corredores y se introduce en varias habitaciones buscando a alguien...

-aqui estas- un suspiro se escucha entre las sombras, al pie de la cama se detiene

y contempla al enfermo

-Es increible que aun sigas vivo despues de lo que te paso...- rodeando la cama,

se aproxima hacia un lado y se sienta al borde de la cama, toma la mano del pasiente

llevandola hacia su mejilla-Tu fortaleza es admirable, por eso es que sigues con vida...

pero, simplemente no creo que quieras seguir aqui, sufriendo...tu cuerpo talvez nunca vuelva a reaccionar mas...

y todo por mi culpa...- lagrimas resvalan por las mejillas del chico...y sus sollosos se escuchan en la habitacion...

su mano se extiende hasta tocar las mejillas del pasiente,acariciandolo con delicadeza...las yemas de

sus dedos recorrian aquellas figuras marcadas en sus mejillas...recorrian aquel simbolo que representaba a su

familia...

-Kai...-el chico simplemente se recargo en el pecho del ruso y cerro sus ojos...esperanzado de que aquel chico

despertara...de lo contrario cumpliria la peticion que un dia el le pidiera...

(("Si algun dia me vieras, suriendo...sin importar en que circunstancia...Matame...

preferiria eso a seguir causando daño a los que me rodean y se preocupan, es mejor

terminar con el dolor rapidamente, asi que no dudes, simplemente haslo"))

sus palabra se incrustaron en el pecho del chico como si fuera una puñalada para el, pero se lo prometio

"tratare de cumplirlo...te lo prometo" sus lagrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas al recordar el acuerdo,

pero lo cumpliria...pasara lo que pasara...el tendria que cumplirlo...se lo prometio

y tendria que hacerlo aunque no quisiera...aunque eso significara perderlo todo.

Levantando su rostro...miro las fracciones del ruso, memorizando ese rostro que en tantas ocaciones anteriores le

pareciera hermoso...

((simplemente,no puedo hacerlo...perdoname, pero no puedo matar a la persona mas importante para mi...sin embargo,aun

queda una alternativa...))

Levanto la mano derecha del ruso,quitando de ella una auja que le subministraba

suero directamente a las venas... busco entre sus ropas y saco una daga extraña

marcada con unos simbolos que representaban al chico...

"Perdoname...es lo unico que puedo hacer por ti"

el moreno tomo aquella daga acercandola ala mano del ruso e hizo un corte rapido y presiso en la mano

...repitio esta operacion dos veces mas y sangre comenzo a salir por la herida, los labios del moreno recorrieron aquella

herida absorviendo la sangre del ruso, hasta que ya no salio mas...por ultimo...paso su lengua por esa

cortada, y como si fuera magia, esta se fue cerrando...

con la vista agachada como en un susurro pronuncio unas palabras ante aquel chico, palabras que le convertirian

en algo mas que un mortal, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sus labios se acercaron a los del ruso y deposito un

pequeño beso antes de volver a mirarlo por ultima vez.

--Afuera---

una figura nocturna se asoma por las ventanas del 5 piso, sus alas grandes y obscuras se pierden entre las sombras...

mirando la escena del moreno besando al chico ruso,Unos ojos esmeralda se tornan enfurecidos, y sin contener su

rabia, hace estallar aquella ventana enfrente de el,ropiendola en mil pedazos... los ojos del moreno se posan en aquella

figura mostrando asombro y temor a la vez

"Brooklyn-sama..."

el chico de cabellos naranjas le mira furioso y con gran agilidad entra a la habitacion para tomarlo por el cuello y

arrastrandolo hacia una pared le acorrala ahi, mirandolo con odio y repugnancia...

"Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?..." sus palabras resonaban en la habitacion..."Acabas de sentenciar tu muerte"

el moreno tomo las manos que le sujetaban con fuerza y le miro, yano con temor..sino con desafio

"No permitire que muera tan solo porque tu lo mandaste asesinar, crees que no estoy informado, no soy estupido

se que querias desaparecerlo porque lo amo"

Ante aquellas palabras el chico de ojos esmeraldas enfurecio mas y le apreto con fuerza el cuello...

"Pues ahora tu ocuparas su lugar, puesto que lo quieres tanto..." dispuesto a terminar con aquel chico, de sus manos

comenzaron a creser las uñas enterrandose en el cuello del moreno, probocando que el chico gritara un par de veces,

"Sueltale ya" una tercera voz se escucho en la habitacion...una figura masculina aparecio por la puerta y observaba

lo que ahi acontecia

dos pares de ojos esmeralda se encontraron frente a frente,

"Asi es como tratas a tus hijos? Brooklyn, no me lo esperaba de ti" una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios

de aquel chico

"¿que haces aqui?...Zeo" sus manos comenzaron a soltar a Takao mientras miraba con asombro al peliverde

que le sonreia ironicamente

"Deja al chico..."

"Es mio, no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mis decisiones"

"Te equibocas, si le desterraste de tu clan, ahora ya no te pertenece y puede ir a donde el quiera...y yo me lo llevare"

Los ojos azules de takao habian permanecido cerrados hasta que escucho aquello, Zeo -sama se lo llevaria, y no habia

nada que hacer...Nada, de lo contrario moriria.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Las cosas que hace el odio hacia los demas tan solo por amar"

El peliazul desperto sobresaltado, su respiracion ajitada se calmaba poco a poco...miro a su alrededor para

darse cuenta que esa no era su casa...

"Que lugar es este?..." se pregunto a si mismo mientras se levantaba de aquella amplia cama y caminaba hacia

el enorme ventanal que daba una vista hermosa hacia el enorme jardin ...

"Kai..."

la puerta se habrio dando paso a la figura del peliverde, vestia pantalon de vestir negro, asi como una camiza

azul y un saco negro de vestir que hacian resaltar su atractivo...se acerco al chico

"veo que ya despertaste, ya no te duele el cuello?"

ante aquella pregunta el chico rapidamente se llevo la mano derecha hacia su cuello y noto como este

estaba vendado...

"No, creo que mis heridas ya sanaron...Zeo-sama, porque ...?" la pregunta no termino de completarse...

su mente estaba confundida y sus manos se dirigieron hacia su cabeza...

"No habia otra opcion,Brooklyn no maneja como deberia ser a sus hijos y lo sabes, no permitiria que

alguien mas fuera asesinado como en tu caso...ademas, tu no hiziste nada malo...simplemente amaste a un mortal

y eso el no lo puede comprender..."

((Amar a un mortal)) ahora ya no seria mortal ningun dia mas...Takao se quedo pensando ante las palabras

del mayor...que pensaria Kai cuando se enterara que el le habia fallado...? y que ahora simplemente no moriria

..ahora ya no es un mortal...Es un vampiro...y viviria muchos años...¿aunque le hubiera fallado, seguiria dispuesto a

estar con el? o le rechazaria?...su mente era una maraña de preguntas..sintio como los brazos de alguien le rodeaban

"Tranquilizate, ahora me corresponde cuidar de ti..."

Porque zeo-sama estaba dispuesto a salvarlo?..es algo que no entendia...sin embargo no queria cuestionarse ahora...

simplemente se acurruco en los brazos del mayor...

mientras eso ocurria en aquella enorme mansion, en el hospital aun seguia la figura de brooklyn mirando al chico en la cama,

con despresio se le hacerco y le miro enfurecido..aquella mirada esmeralda se torno mas y mas despresiante hacia el

"Y pensar que ahora me corresponde cuidar de ti..." dio la media vuelta saliendo de aquella habitacion, afuera por el pasillo

una figura de su misma estatura le aguardaba, al verlo aproximarse se arrodillo ante el y bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto

-"Brooklyn-sama.."- sus cabellos naranjas cubrian un poco sus ojos...el mayor le miro y despues miro a su alrededor,

-"porque siempre te gusta dejar todo en desorden..."camino unos pasos y sus pies se toparon con una enfermera, la cual se agacho para apartarla de su camino

y siguio su camino "Hasme el favor de ser menos desordenado Tala, y cubre todo esto..no quiero que se enteren de lo que ha pasado, esos malditos

mortales son muy cobardes, Ah..y llevate a ese chico a la mansion, tu le intruiras puesto que ese traidor se ha marchado" y asi se perdio entre las sombras de aquel edificio...

Tala simplemente se incorporo "Como usted diga.." camino hacia la habitacion de donde habia salido su superior

y tomando a Kai entre sus brazos, le saco de ese hospital llevandolo a su nuevo hogar...

----Mientras tanto en la mente de kai----

El dolor poco a poco desaparece de mi cuerpo...

-Kai, - una voz conocida le llama, el chico ruso mira hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al dueño de aquella voz,

"donde estas?"...sus ojos rojos le buscan con desesperacion..."Takao!"

-Lo siento, pero ya nunca mas nos veremos...- el moreno se aproxima lentamente al ruso y le mira con ternura-Te falle...simplemente no pude cumplir lo que me pediste...y ensima

estas lastimado por mi culpa...-

"tu culpa?" el ruso se le acerca aun mas y rodea con sus brazos al moreno respirando el aroma de sus cabellos "no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo"

el moreno sollosa en sus brazos mientras le aparta lentamente -Yo no te mate, te converti en algo que la mayoria teme, ahora no eres mas un mortal-

"Un mortal?..." sus ojos carmin se sorprenden ante las palabras del moreno y le mira fijamente "¿que estas diciendo?..." una figura con gabardina negra y largos cabellos verdes se aproxima hacia ellos

y se detiene detras del moreno,este se aleja de kai y se aproxima al recien llegado

-Nunca mas volvemos a estar juntos-

"Pe...pe..ro.." el ruso intenta aproximarse hacia el moreno pero alguien le toma por el hombro y le detiene, este vuelve el rostro y una figura alta con cabellos naranjas le detiene mientras le ve con odio..el ruso intenta safarse de aquel tipo

e intenta acercarse al moreno...

-Perdoname...- el moreno se aleja con aquel chico de cabellos verdes y desaparecen entre la obscuridad...dejando al ruso desconcertado y sorprendido...

"Ahora me perteneces...ya no mas vida mortal...apartir de este momento, eres un ser superior que se dedicara a matar para sobrevivir.." aquellas palabras entraron en sus oidos ensordeciendolos...sus ojos se perdieron en la obscuridad que dejo el moreno al marcharse,

solo...tendria que superar lo que le espera de ahora en adelante.

-----

Unos ojos carmin se abren para distinguir el hermoso techo de una hermosa casa,incorporandose lentamente de aquella cama suave, desconsertado mira a su alrededor...

"que bueno que despertaste" un chico de aspecto como el...con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo y el cabello naranja con dos flecos al frente, le mira desde la entrada de la habitacion con los brazos cruzados.

El ruso baja la cabeza mientras se lleva una de sus manos a la frente y suspira

"es normal que te sientas devil, acabas de ser tranformado, lo mas probable es que tengas hambre" sonrie mientras se aproxima hacia una mesita que estaba en el centro de la habitacion, tomando un vaso, comienza a llenarlo de un liquido un tanto espeso y de color rojo intenso

"creo que esto te calmara un poco" se acerca a el y se lo ofrese, el ruso mira aquel extraño liquido y alza una ceja mirando al chico

"Vamos, te sentiras mejor cuando te lo tomes, es mejor cuando es fresca...pero esto es todo lo que tenemos por el momento" el ruso , totalmente sorprendido y aturdido comienza a beber de aquel vaso cerrando los ojos y bebiendo con rapidez...

cuando termino aquel vaso se volvio al chico

"¿que era eso?...no me digas que..."

"asi es...sangre fresca...¿verdad que estaba buena?" el chico le sonrie mientras le quita el vaso y lo coloca en la mesa

"Porque estoy aqui?...que es lo que me ha pasado?" el ruso no podia creer aquello..acababa de beberse la sangre de alguien..y sin ninguna preocupacion..simplemente le parecio algo delicioso al contacto con su lengua...

ni manera de describirlo..sentia que nesesitaba mas...


End file.
